honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Star Wars Battlefront
Star Wars: Battlefront is the 77th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Andrew Bird, Spencer Agnew, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2015 action shooter video game Star Wars: Battlefront. It was published on December 22, 2015. Star Wars: Battlefront was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 4 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Star Wars: Battlefront on YouTube "From yet another developer consumed by the unstoppable juggernaut that is Electronic Arts comes the series reboot that's expertly designed to separate nostalgic nerds from their hard-earned cash!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Star Wars: Battlefront Script From yet another developer DICE consumed by the unstoppable juggernaut that is Electronic Arts Sarlac pit swallows a bounty hunter comes the series reboot that's expertly designed to separate nostalgic nerds from their hard-earned cash! Star Wars: Battlefront Get ready for the most detailed rendering of the Star Wars ''universe ever in a video game. And immerse yourself in the setpieces, score, and sound effects of the original trilogy, as you start to feel like you are actually taking part in classic ''Star Wars ''battles -- until that illusion is shattered when you blow up Luke Skywalker with a rocket launcher! Suck it canon! Lower your expectations for the series reboot that took all the stuff you loved about the original games like space battles, different classes, galactic conquest, and an actual single player campaign and threw all that shit out the window to make a ''Battlefield game with a Star Wars ''skin on it! But who cares?! You get to be a Stormtrooper! Yeah! ''fires blaster Pew, pew, pew! Pew, pew! Join the iconic battles of the Star Wars ''films as a grunt in the ranks of the Empire or the Rebel Alliance and get the true experience of being an extra in the ''Star Wars ''movies, as you constantly run into rooms only to get shot immediately! Then jump into one of the six heroes and don the robes of Jedi masters Luke and Vader -- whose light saber fights feel like banging two action figures together! Jet around as awesome bounty hunter Boba Fett! Shoot things.... harder...! as Han or Leia. And give people the shocker of creepy old man Emperor Palpatine. Ugh! The way he moves is just so unsettling! scratch Wait! Did he just do a psycho crusher?! Prepare yourself to be disappointed by the lack of single player as ''Battlefront gives you just enough gameplay to imagine how amazing the next gen Star Wars campaign would be -- before dumping you in a series of shitty bot matches with tacked on objectives. We're never getting another Jedi Knight ''game are we? Head online for the real ''Battlefront experience and choose from nine different modes -- four of which are actually any good. Then dive into battle into one of a handful of maps, where you'll battle for control of objectives, get shot in the back constantly, spawn into enemy laser fire, and grab power-ups that turn you into a Tie fighter -- until you blow up 12 seconds later! And that's if you can get past the garbage people camping the spawns! That was my X-wing you asshole! Customize your load-out with Battlefront's hand system, with a wide variety of movie-accurate laser guns that all feel pretty much the same. And activate your trap card as you use special abilities to get the edge on your foes -- then rage as you figure out that all of the cool stuff is locked behind the slow-ass progression system/ Until you realize that without it, this game would have about three hours of content! But hey! At least you get a bunch of emotes, right? Pound it, my *unclear* brother! "Boom!" So feed your Star Wars nostalgia for as long as you can before you return the game to your local RedBox. Or, if you f***ed up and bought this thing, get ready to pull out your wallets once more because with EA, it's not in the game, it's in several subsequent DLCs. Sarlac pit burps Starring: Daddy Issues Skywalker; Darth Mufasa Vader; Latest Disney Princess Leia; Boba Tea Fett; Space Indy Solo; Bad Touch Palpatine; and A Pile of Dead Stormtroopers. for Star Wars: Battlefront was 'Space Balls 2 And The Search for More Money.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Space Ball 2 And The Search for More Money Have you noticed all the heroes pull a Tim Tebow when they die? What's that about? Trivia * There are Honest Game Trailers about several other Star Wars games including Star Wars Battlefront 2, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic ''and ''Lego Star Wars. * In addition, there are Honest Trailers for all the Star Wars movies: Star Wars, The Empire Strikes Back, '''Return of the Jedi,' The Force Awakens',' Rogue One',' The Last Jedi',' Solo: A Star Wars Story', The Phantom Menace, ' Attack of the Clones', ' Revenge of the Sith' and the 'Star Wars Spinoffs'.'' Reception '''''Honest Game Trailers - Star Wars: Battlefront has a 97.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In her review of the video, Veronique Medrano of Nerd Bastards wrote "The highly hyped addition to the Battlefront series was said to bring vivid graphic updates paired with all new modes of gameplay, and while Honest Game Trailer does give them just due for EA “trying” it hones in on the true qualms that many had with this game that played on our nostalgia, all the while leading us down the rabbit-hole of frustration."Caleb Reading of Uproxx observed "As the Honest Trailers folks point out, Star Wars Battlefront does a pretty good job of replicating what it’s like to be a basic Star Wars grunt, because you’ll spend a good deal of the game blindly charging into areas only to be immediately shot in the face." Lucas Siegal of ComicBook.com noted "The trailer points out the beauty of the game, too, before skewering it for everything it's missing, like an actual campaign, the most common complaint from fans and critics alike. "Shoot things... harder as Han Solo and Princess Leia" brought the laughs particularly hard. While the game can be a blast, it has its flaws, and that's where this series focuses, of course. Have a laugh, admit what's wrong... then go back to loving your one moment of greatness surrounded by your 20 moments of horrifying failure at the hands of a 12 year-old." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Andrew Bird, Spencer Agnew, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder, Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * '‘Star Wars: Battlefront’ Honest Game Trailer Nails It '- Geeks of Doom article * 'The Honest Trailer For ‘Star Wars Battlefront’ Blows Up Luke Skywalker With A Rocket Launcher ' - Uproxx article * 'Star Wars: Battlefront Gets Honest Game Trailer '''Yahoo! article * 'Honest Game Trailer Sets Its Blasters on Star Wars: Battlefront And Doesn't Miss ''' - Nerd Bastards article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Games Category:Electronic Arts Category:Action shooter games Category:EA DICE